Ivan Stanislav III.
Biography Early Childhood Ivan was born in Pirth City, of the largely unexplored tropical outer colony of Arcadia, living a life with lots of Palm trees, long beaches, beautiful neighborhoods, simply a wonderful place to be when growing up as a kid. There was no questioning why it was the most popular vacation spot all over Arcadia It had tons of people year round, in any weather, any conditions, there were always a number of officials who visited quite often. Ivan’s father, Corey, owned a weapons factory for Misriah Armory, and supplied the Arcadian police and defense forces. Because of Ivan’s family’s wealth, he was alway made fun off at schools for being a rich kid. Ivan’s first step down the path to where he is today was when he was ten. He was always the tallest in his class, and had strength to go with it, but it came with a temper that would not tolerate people making fun of his friends and family. Throughout his childhood, Ivan was kicked out of many schools and eventually gave up trying to show up and make it work. Ivan’ Father left him with only a skateboard and his mom at an early age, leaving Ivan and his mom at a standstill so he could join the ODST. In this time, between the age of seven and twelve, Ivan lived off of the streets, providing for his mother, and rarely got to eat himself. He eventually became depressed and then schizophrenic, and because he could not afford medication he started to self medicate with marijuana, and did so from the age of eleven to the current, if you give him a chance.He had connections to anywhere, all of them illegal and dangerous, and the weed was only the beginning of a large web of events to come, because to pay for it, he resorted to theft. He began stealing everything from cars to watches to TVs to provide for his mother and himself, and he was good at it. He was happy for his mom when she met his step-father, one of the higher-ups at Misriah Armory in charge of weapon distribution in the system. He and Ivan were distant, and connected on very few things. one of the few thing they did connect on was weapons, golf, and guitar. Ivan and his dad were rarely seen together, but when they were, that what they were doing, either at a shooting range, a golf course, ar in the back room playing their hearts out. Ivan’s dad always knew he wanted to join the UNSC, and on his fourteenth birthday, he gave him his own custom M6C Magnum, and a Battle Rifle 55, with a heavy barrel, and a select fire mechanism. He also received a Smith & Wesson .500 Magnum from his mother, who is of american descent, and gave it to Ivan to eventually pass it on through the family. Fall of Arcadia During the first battle of Arcadia, on February 9th, 2531, The covenant invaded in search of forerunner artifacts. One of the first places they searched was Ivan's home city and unfortunately, the planet was unprepared. Most resources were limited, and help came from the UNSC a little too late, and also unable to repel the relentless attack of the covenant. Ivan was ready almost instantly and grabbed his armor and guns and his family were already on the run for the evacuation ships at the docks of the city. Thats when things got even worse. Ivan and his family got separated in the chaos, and a pair of insurrectionists saw their opportunity. Ivan heard shots from within the civilians, all eleven of them. By the time Ivan got there, it was too late. He saw his whole family on the ground and the pair of innies getting away with the rest of the civilians, who likely didn't notice the chaos inside them because of the chaos around them. He eventually left the unprotected area to help an injured ODST that was just out of reach of a nearby biofoam canister. As Ivan ran to help the soldier, he was nearly hit with plasma multiple times, same for the ODST. Once he reached the soldier, he helped him up and got him safely to an area with much better cover. Even after getting the biofoam into the large injury on the left side of his chest, that appeared to be from a fuel rod and a mix of debris, and sitting a few minutes, it was clear to Ivan and the ODST that he wasn't going to be able to fight off the Covenant threat alone. Ivan took time to gear up in a different fallen ODSTs armor. Thats when the ODST, Who Ivan now knew was Houdini, began to take a small wooden box from one of the ammo pouches on his chest, “If I dont make it out of here, promise me one thing...” He yanked his tags off and slid them into the box “Make sure these get to my son.” After helping him to his feet, he helped Houdini defend group after group of citizens for evacuation continued until they came under fire from a pack of wraiths that was attacking both Ivan and Houdini, as well as a group of citizens. By the time backup had arrived from the UNSC Spirit of Fire’s forces, Ivan was gone. while he was slipping away, among the forces was a spartan, in green with a gold visor, wearing the same armor that they all had in posters and propaganda. For the next six years, he remained hidden. Travels During those Six years, he was always somewhere new, traveling through means of which how legal they were could be argued. First, there was the Lawless city of Abaskun, Where he had met Talia, a girl about a year and a half older than him, but you wouldn't have been able to tell it from the way she behaved, And Max, her younger, and obviously more responsible brother. They eventually accepted each other as family and stayed together at all costs. They than went to the wilderness, at a secret abandoned ONI Facility, where they got some supplies that could be important for their survival, any data that they could use to advance themselves in the future. They then got smuggled to Reach, then to earth where they fought in New Mombasa. While on Earth, after new mombasa, they had made their way across the world, to Minnesota, on the North American continent, where some of Ivan's ancestors lived. While there they made several assassinations and interrogations, attempting to discover more of his family's troubled past, and they found it started with one of Ivan's great grandfathers, Brandon Willi, who was much like Ivan, they even shared the same birthday. Another place they were led was Russia, where they had further traced his family's origins, but he did not find any more meaningful information regarding his past there. On earth, they recruited seven other kids who wanted to serve humanity, but couldn't because of the age limit. Early Military Career During those Six years, he was always somewhere new, traveling through means of which how legal they were could be argued. First, there was the Lawless city of Abaskun, Where he had met Talia, a girl about a year and a half older than him, but you wouldn't have been able to tell it from the way she behaved, And Max, her younger, and obviously responsable brother. They eventually accepted each other as family and stayed together at all costs. They than went to the wilderness, at a secret abandoned ONI Facility, where they got some supplies that could be important for their survival, any data that they could use to advance themselves in the future. They then got smuggled to Reach, then to earth where they fought in New Mombasa. While on Earth, after new mombasa, they had made their way across the world, to Minnesota, on the North American continent, where some of Ivan's ancestors lived. While there they made several assassinations and interrogations, attempting to discover more of his family's troubled past, and they found it started with one of Ivan's great grandfathers, Brandon Willi, who was much like Ivan, they even shared the same birthday. Another place they were led was Russia, where they had further traced his family's origins, but he did not find any more meaningful information regarding his past there. On earth, they recruited seven other kids who wanted to serve humanity, but couldn't because of the age limit. Official Military Career Ivan enlisted in the Spartan IV program and trained a relatively short amount of time compared to other Spartan IVs, and was described as “a hulk” around even the spartans, and some said that if you put him in some Gen 1 MJOLNIR, he would fit right in with the Spartan IIs as far as appearance goes. He went on missions mostly in the night, using his specialty, stealth. He was efficient, always on the move and leaving a trail of carnage behind him. He was always regarded as the among brutal Spartan IVs alive, having literally ripped the jaws off an elite on multiple occasions, and his impressive skills with a rifle. Ivan earned his place of Significance within the UNSC when he was deployed with a group of ODSTs. After a time of three months Ivan was brought back to the UNSC Bad Omen where Ivan was reunited with the Bad Omen team for the last time to before he was brought to the planet Trost and the only other person from the team who got to stay was Talia, while everyone else was deployed to another location. Trivia * Ivan still has and will occasionally use the skateboard he got from his dad. * About 90 percent of the time, Ivan will be spending his spare time in the woods. * Has learned to speak and read Sangheili almost fluently. * Although rarely seen Ivan is highly proficient with a knife. * Ivan was equal, if not larger than most Spartan IVs and some Spartan IIIs, and if you were to put him in MJOLNIR GEN1, he would fit right in with Spartan IIs * Ivan has extensive knowledge of weapons and of all mechanics in general.